


Dressed to Kill

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [10]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A potentially dangerous mission is given to Chloe, Ken and Aya on Halloween night. Their target is throwing a masquerade party and Chloe must take out the mark before he is the one taken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Non-con elements and slightly Inappropriate sex.

“I look ridiculous.” Ken sighed as he stood in front of the floor length mirror. He tugged and pulled at the constricting clothing frowning at his reflection.

“No dear you look amazing!” Chloe purred into the brunette assassin’s ear.

“You look stunning…I just look stunned.” Ken irritably batted Chloe’s hands away as they tried to work their way into his rather tight pants.

“How do you tie this stupid thing?” The silk cloth slid through Ken’s fingers as he tried to arrange the stubborn fabric.

“Ok let me do it. You are so helpless.” Chloe edged closer to his lover and wound his arms around Ken’s neck. He effortlessly tied the cloth into an elaborate cascade of ruffles. The blond also didn’t pass up the chance to run his hands down a velvet and brocade covered chest. His hips pressed into Ken’s toned rear and he sighed at the lovely friction.

“C…Chloe…stop. We don’t have time for this. The party starts soon.” Despite his protest Ken leaned his head back into Chloe’s shoulder exposing an irresistible patch of bare skin right above the stiff collar.

Chloe took the opportunity and fastened his lips on that warm spot and sucked.

“You know we have a mission don’t you?” Came a cool voice from the doorway.

Ken’s eyes popped open and he looked towards the voice and stared. Possibly drooled and gawked.

“Well, well don’t we look a treat.” Chloe stepped away from his brunette to check out his other lover.

“I feel ridiculous. Why can’t we just catch the target somewhere else? Why does it have to be at this rich idiot’s excuse for a party?” Aya’s brows knit into a scowl as he tugged at the heavily embroidered jacket.

“Because it really is the best place for us to get in and kill the target without anyone being the wiser. Face it a masquerade is the perfect place. Plus admit it…I look hot. I was made to wear these clothes.” Chloe grinned as he did a slow turn. Clearly showing off.

Ken was struck speechless at the picture they made.

The fancy Halloween ball had a Victorian theme. So accordingly all invited adhered to the dress code for the night. KR had the outfits delivered that morning and Chloe could not wait to get dressed. Also to see his lovers decked out in such elegant finery.

His own outfit was of the palest dove grey velvet. A long waistcoat covered a pristine white shirt with a full jabot of lace at the throat. Over this was a deeply cuffed, sky blue silk lined jacket that fell to mid thigh. More lace frothed from the cuffs to nearly cover his hands. Tight breeches in the same shade of gray stopped at the knee and tied with a small bow. Dark blue hose ended in a highly polished pair of square toed black shoes. Which were embellished with gold buckles.

Aya was decked out in a similar style but his costume had a wide-hipped formal black velvet coat with applied lace. The gold embroidered coat was lined in deep crimson. Under the coat was a plainer contrasting hip-length waistcoat and red breeches. The cravat tied at his throat flowed down the front of the waistcoat accenting his slender neck. Shoes with elaborately designed gold buckles and white stockings completed the ensemble.

Ken still fidgeted in his costume. He was wearing a mulberry-colored velvet coat trimmed with bands of heavy gold and green embroidery. This was fastened with buttons and loops over a pattered waistcoat (barely visible under the coat). Under this was a white shirt with ruffles that spilled out from the cuffs. Ken’s muscular legs were encased in breeches of black velvet. White hose hugged his calves and black patent leather boots covered his feet. Chloe’s carefully tied cravat had the brunette running his forefinger between the frilly lace and his skin.

“Stop it you’ll ruin the bow.” Chloe slapped Ken’s fingers away from the offending object.

Ken glared at his blond lover and turned to Aya when the redhead crossed the room. He bit his lower lip when Aya ran a hand down Ken’s velvet clad chest.

“Do I hafta go dressed like this? Why can’t we go in as waiters or something? The event is being catered isn’t it?”

Aya leaned in close and inhaled the scent of Ken’s cologne. He whispered into the brunette assassin’s ear.

“If I have to dress in this outlandish outfit for this mission so do you. Besides the target would never let the catering staff mingle with the guests and we have to get him alone. Mmmm you smell good.” Aya remarked as he too kissed the spot on Ken’s neck that Chloe had recently explored.

“Stop it….we have to go soon.” Ken tried to step away but found himself caged within the circle of two sets of arms. He nearly melted into a puddle of goo at the feeling of his lovers’ hands.

“But you are so irresistible. Cute too. These pants show off your assets quite nicely.” Chloe noticed.

 

Ken let out a strangled squeak as he was stroked deftly through his pants.

“GAH! Stop it! I am not hobbling out of here with an erection!” Ken evaded their grasp and ended up against the door with his hands held protectively in front of his pants.

Aya snickered at Ken’s predicament then looked Chloe over carefully. The blond looked totally at ease in his costume.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Aya accused the smug blond.

“Yes I am. It’s not often we get to attend such an event. Particularly in finery like this. Even if it is for a mission. So I intend to enjoy myself. You do look the part too Aya. Especially with your hair like that.” Chloe studied his lover for a moment before pulling a few strands free of the ponytail Aya wore to frame his face.

“Are we done? The sooner this mission is over the sooner I can get out of these clothes.” Ken griped. “I can’t even take my claws. What if something goes wrong? Aya doesn’t even get to bring his sword.”

“You read the mission parameters Ken. We are going as Chloe’s backup. He’s to take out the target. His weapons are the easiest to conceal and the least messy. The man we are there to kill has a thing for gorgeous blonds.” Aya grabbed a box off the bed and headed for the door.

“You think I’m gorgeous?” Chloe wrapped an arm around Aya’s waist and placed an adoring kiss on his cheek.

“Well the target better keep his “thing” to himself if he wants to make it past me.” Ken growled.

Chloe laughed delightedly at his possessive lovers and pulled Ken into the embrace. The trio then made their way downstairs to the garage.

They got into Aya’s Jaguar to drive to the rendezvous point where a limo would be waiting to take them to the party. Chloe checked to make sure that their cleverly forged invitations were safely in his jacket’s inner pocket as he settled down into the plush leather seats.

Then they were off to what was to be a very interesting All Hallows Eve.

Part II

Mihirogi looked over her shoulder into the back of the limousine. She could not help smiling at the picture they presented. Chloe looked elegant and perfectly at home in his outfit. Aya looked disgruntled and his hand kept flexing at his side as if looking for his beloved Katana. Chloe’s teasing comments seemed to be getting on the red head’s last nerve. Ken though, looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. Utterly at a loss in all the finery he was decked with. He had no idea how good the three of them looked. KR’s secretary rolled her eyes at a particularly ribald comment that had Ken blushing to the roots of his hair.

“Now you have the mission parameters straight right? Isolate the target and eliminate him with as little notice as possible. It’s his habit at these parties to pick up a companion for the night from among his guests. Then take them back to his private suite. It should be pretty easy for any of you to insinuate yourselves in his presence. We’re almost there…put on your masks. Any questions? Good. I’ll be waiting nearby. Call me when you are finished.” She pulled the sleek black limo up to a large gated house.

The driveway was lined with lights and the huge stone house was ablaze with them.

Chloe opened the box he’d grabbed from the bed. Nestled in tissue paper were three exquisitely made Venetian masks. It was not hard to tell which one was meant for each of them.

His was a paper mache half mask that conformed to the shape of his face. It was painted in a rich silver with an aged patina. The mask was embellished with elegant silver filigree. It tied with black satin ribbons. Chloe placed the mask on his face and deftly tied the ribbons.

Aya reached over and took his mask out of the box. It was a work of art consisting of black laser cut metal and adorned with Swarovski crystals and black beading. Ornate patterns were precision cut to provide a most graceful pierced design. His also tied with black satin ribbons. Once on the red haired assassin looked absolutely spectacular.

Ken had to grin when he lifted his mask from the box. The half-mask was formed into the visage of a devil. Complete with frowning brow and horns. The finish was of an aged bronze and tied with a black velvet ribbon. Placed on his face it gave him a rakish air. Chloe could not help but to reach over and tousle the brunette’s hair to better fit the style of the mask.

Just as they got themselves sorted out Mihirogi pulled up to the mansion’s huge double doors. Aya, Ken and Chloe exited the vehicle before anyone got a good look at the driver. They were met at the door by a thug dressed as a butler.

Chloe handed over their invitations and after some brief scrutiny were allowed to enter the lavishly decorated house.

Once inside the foyer Chloe turned to his lovers. “Divide and conquer my loves! Go mingle.” Then he sashayed off through the crowd.

Aya warily scanned the packed room. The foyer opened up into large rooms on either side. Classical music was playing creating a backdrop for this seemingly step back in time. Now he did not feel so out of place among the other elaborately decked out guests. They had a good description of their target. He was a large muscular man that liked his toys to be smaller and weaker than himself. He enjoyed dominating his paramours. The man was also vainly obsessive about his long black hair which he kept meticulously groomed. Chloe could act the vapid fop with the best of them. So he was a natural choice to be the bait for the night.

The party, on the surface, seemed innocent enough. But couples kept disappearing up the stairs for more private settings. Their target was free with the expensive liquor and designer drugs. Also the ultra rich at this event seemed to have few inhibitions. There were men dancing with men, women with women and many more combinations.

Several times Aya was waylaid by a partygoer but his scowl, audible growl and icy demeanor kept most of them at arms length. Once more scanning the crowd Aya sighed when he spotted Ken.

It seemed the brunette was backed against a marble pillar by a woman in a gown so low cut you could see the rouge on her nipples. She was wearing a smaller version of Ken’s devil mask but in red with sequins. The woman was currently trying to work her crimson lacquer tipped nails inside his lover’s shirt.

The crowd parted as Aya stormed towards the woman intent on molesting Ken. Really the brunette could be nice to the point of absurdity. Just as her hand reached the waistband of the stammering assassin’s pants Aya’s shot out and grabbed her by the wrist.

“Fuck off. He’s mine.” Not in the mood to exchange pleasantries Aya cut right to the chase. To emphasize his point he tightened his grip.

The woman looked into Aya’s scowling face and backed up. She mumbled a hasty apology before finding someone more amiable to her advances.

“Really I can’t take you anywhere. I’m not letting you out of my sight.” Aya grabbed Ken’s hand and pulled him toward the dance floor. He could see Chloe artfully draped across a chaise lounge being attended by several doting party goers.

“Jeez Aya I was just about to ask her to leave. I didn’t want to be rude.” Ken let himself be dragged only so far before digging in his heels.

“When? Were you going to wait until her hand was all the way down your pants?” Aya stopped when Ken refused to go any further.

“What is your problem? I was mingling. I didn’t want to create a scene.”

“Dance with me.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Aya come on I don’t dance that well and this is fancy waltz type stuff.” Aya’s request totally surprised him.

“Come on. We can keep an eye on Chloe from the edge of the dance floor. Now. I don’t want anyone else touching you.” Despite Ken’s protests Aya maneuvered the brunette out onto the floor.

Aya took in Ken’s blush with rapt fascination. It wasn’t often that he got to do something like this in public. But that woman touching his lover awakened his protective possessiveness. One arm around Ken’s waist and the other holding his hand Aya guided his lover around the floor. Ken’s natural athletic grace let him follow Aya’s guiding steps without too many miss-haps.

Ken finally relaxed enough to move closer to his lover and sink into his arms. This was nice…really nice. It was almost easy to forget they were on a mission. He shivered slightly to feel Aya’s lips brush his ear.

“Chloe’s made contact. Let’s move closer.” Aya murmured.

“Hmmm? What? Oh yeah.” Ken agreed as they moved to one side to watch their other lover work.

Chloe gracefully accepted yet another drink from an admirer. Only his skills at slight of hand and a nearby potted palm tree kept him from sampling the many glasses passed his way. The last thing he needed was his wits muddled by who knew what was in those drinks. This was getting tedious…surely the target had noticed his magnificent presence by now?

As if on cue a large man approached the chaise and sat down on the edge. Boldly invading Chloe’s personal space.

“I’ve not seen you before are you new? I think I would have noticed someone as breathtaking as you here before.” The man reached out a fingertip to stroke one pale cheek.

Chloe stretched like a cat in the sun. Inwardly smirking at how the man’s eyes followed every long lean line of his body.

“Actually I am new. This is my first party here. Reginald…you remember Reggie? Well he couldn’t make it so he gave me his invitation. Him and my older brother were school mates.” Chloe looked up at the host and smiled lasciviously. It held the promise of wicked delights.

“Well then I am glad the old codger missed this party if this is who he sends in his place. Might I have your name?” The host’s hand drifted to Chloe’s Cravat and tangled in the lace.

“William. William Pierce.” Chloe gasped as he was hauled up by the lace covered fist. The masked face of the host was mere inches from his.

“You do know what happens at these parties do you not?” The host nuzzled the skin under Chloe’s chin.

“Y…yes. At least I was hoping…ah…I mean.” Chloe stammered and tried to keep up the act even though his skin was crawling at the sensation of the man now touching him. He could not help the flinch as the man ran his tongue up Chloe’s neck to pull the lobe of his ear into his mouth.

Meanwhile nearby watching them closely was Ken and Aya. Ken stiffened in Aya’s arms. The red head was also having trouble watching the man paw their lover to the avid gaze of the other guests.

“I hate that the dirt bag is touching Chloe. I wish I could just kill him now.” Ken hissed furiously.

“He has to do this Ken. You know that. If the target is not separated from his bodyguards we may as well leave now. There are innocent people here.” Despite his words Aya was just as disturbed.

“But does Chloe have to act like he’s enjoying it?!” Ken’s hand tightened in Aya’s painfully.

“Ken let go. I’m going to need that hand later. We have to keep our cool.” Aya pulled slightly away from the seething brunette.

“Fuck! That’s it! I can’t watch this!” Ken prepared to stomp off as the host’s hands trailed down Chloe’s velvet clad chest and lingered on his hips.

Knowing he had seconds to diffuse Ken’s ire Aya forcefully backed the assassin into a pillar. He grabbed Ken’s face and slammed his lips over the surprised brunette’s. Still keeping a watchful eye on Chloe Aya skillfully plundered his lover’s mouth. Unlike the woman earlier who put her hands on what was his Aya had to let the target get to know Chloe. Enough for him to lead the man to his doom.

Under Aya’s sudden assault Ken relaxed into his lover’s familiar embrace. He realized just how close he’d come to blowing the mission when Aya forced his compliance. He might not like what was happening to Chloe but for the sake of the mission he’d have to tolerate it…for now. It actually surprised him how strongly the sight of another touching Chloe effected him.

“Mmmmm…mmmmph…Aya I’m all right now. Thanks for stopping me.” Ken rested his head on Aya’s shoulder as he was gripped tightly.

“I’m not. I want to kill the bastard myself for touching him.” Aya took a deep shuddering breath and stared at Chloe.

Chloe arched under the host’s touches and managed a convincing groan. He pushed the man’s hands away when they brushed over the front of his breeches.

“Protesting already? The night’s barely begun pet.” The man leered at the disheveled angel beneath him.

“No…it’s just…can we go somewhere more private? I want you but don’t want to be a spectacle to be stared at.” Chloe’s hand brushed the man’s broad chest.

“Of course Pet. We can retire to my private chambers. Would you like that?” The man stood and extended his hand to Chloe.

“I’d like that a lot. I was hoping you’d ask.” Chloe grasped the hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. He watched as the man gestured to several hulking brutes to stay put as he was led from the room to the broad staircase. Anticipation of the kill made Chloe seem eager to follow.

Ken watched with a huge amount of unease as Chloe was led from the room.

“I hate this! Totally freaking hate this!” Ken hissed.

“I know…but for this part he’s on his own. We can follow upstairs in a few minutes. It’ll look like we want to use one of the bedrooms too. Trust in him…he’ll be fine.” Aya reassured the nervous assassin in his arms. Even though he was feeling none too confident himself.

Target Acquired. The mission had officially begun.

Part III

Chloe was led up the curving staircase and into a wide hallway. The host kept a tight hold on Chloe’s hand. Their destination clearly the set of double doors at the end of the hallway. He followed meekly along mentally mapping out his plans. Thankfully no guards were stationed outside the doors. His target barely slowed as the doors were opened and he was pushed inside. Chloe felt a moment of unease as they were locked behind them.  
Chloe gasped in surprise as he was unceremoniously hauled against the tall man’s muscular chest. A large hand grabbed his hair and an eager mouth descended ravenously upon his own. Despite this being a mission Chloe instinctively pushed away from the contact painfully pulling his platinum hair.

“W…wait…aren’t we going a little fast here?” Chloe managed as he wiped one hand across his swollen lips.

The host tangled his hand in Chloe’s cravat and forced his head up.

“Fast? Why did you think we came up here? You’re mine for the night. To do with as I please. I thought you understood that? Now be a good little pet and get onto the bed.”

Chloe was dragged over to the huge king sized bed. He noticed with a bit of alarm that it was a sturdy four post bed. Bright chrome eyebolts were spaced evenly on the dark wood. Before he could pull away he was tossed onto the wide mattress.

Shit! Chloe thought as the man loomed over him. I have to get him good and distracted so I can deliver the hit. Otherwise he could snap me like a twig. Why didn’t intel mention that he was a freaking linebacker?

“Now where were we?” The host smirked.

“Ah…you were about to offer me a drink?” Chloe stalled.

“I don’t think so pet. You can have a drink after…if you’re conscious that is.”

The host’s hands parted Chloe’s waistcoat with a sharp tug. Tearing the fabric and exposing the fine silk shirt beneath.

The host’s knee painfully wedged between Chloe’s thighs as he leaned in for another kiss. Chloe’s cravat was pulled free and tossed aside as the host fastened his mouth on Chloe’s neck and bit.

Fuck! That was going to leave a mark.

Chloe couldn’t help shoving at the bull of a man to get his teeth off of him. He was surprised again when he was backhanded across the mouth. The shock was real. The anger barely contained. The whimper and shaking hand as he wiped the blood off his split lip feigned.

“I’m S…sorry.” This asshole was so dead as soon as I get an opening Chloe vowed to himself.

“Now be a good little toy and lie here quietly.” The host ripped the silk shirt open baring Chloe’s pale chest.  
The blond Assassin’s hand fumbled at the specially sewn inner pocket that carried his bite roses.

“Here now this will make you a bit more pliant.” Chloe’s chin was gripped hard and a vial was waved under his nose. Startled he inhaled the heavy vapors.

The room spun and Chloe felt his limbs grow heavy. A rush of heat spread through his body as he panted.

“What the fuck?” Chloe blurted. His words slightly slurred.

“Ah...just a little something my company developed to sell to the impressionable youth. You’ve heard of “poppers”? This is the same only the effects last much, much longer.” The host ran his hands over Chloe’s torso nails digging in and leaving welts in their wake.

Chloe’s mask was the next thing to go. The host grabbed it by the edge and ripped upward. He winced as several bond hairs were pulled out. The exquisitely made item was tossed away onto the floor.

He had to pull himself together. Had to get this animal off of him. Sure He’d carried out missions before when he literally had to let the target get in his pants. But that was before he’d met Ken and Aya. He wouldn’t let this man touch what was theirs. He couldn’t.

Hot, dizzy and lax in the man’s hold Chloe tried to fumble for his weapon. He had one shot to get a killing blow. If he missed a vital area the man would kill him. He tried to get his suddenly clumsy hands to obey.

Just as the host’s wandering fingers reached Chloe’s crotch he managed to get a grip on one of his slim stilettos. The weapon snagged on the torn fabric as the host slipped his hand inside Chloe’s breeches.

No, no, no…Chloe chanted as he frantically tried to free the weapon. Despite what the drug had done to his body Chloe’s mind seethed with revulsion at the man’s crude touch. The host’s hot breath on his neck made him squirm uncomfortably.

Chloe’s legs were forced farther apart as the groping hand slid lower.

Finally the weapon was untangled.

Now gripped firmly in Chloe’s right hand he hissed at the man in utter loathing as he jammed the weapon home into the man’s left ear. The wickedly sharp point easily sliding through flesh to fatally lodge in the man’s brain.

The host reared back in shock and then dropped heavily onto Chloe’s body.

Chloe gathered his scattered wits as best as he was able and angrily shoved the man off of him to sprawl on the bed. He sat up and placed a hand on his forehead as the room spun.

“Fucking asshole!” Manners be damned this piece of filth deserved none of them.

Chloe gripped his weapon and pulled it loose. He wiped it on the bedclothes and tucked it back into his pocket. One more contemptuous glance at the body of his victim and Chloe was unsteadily climbing off the bed. He arranged the man to look as if he was merely sleeping. This would give them all plenty of time to escape unnoticed. The host’s guards would not expect any summons until morning.

Chloe pulled his costume together the best he could, picked his mask up off the floor and weaved unsteadily to the door. He fumbled with the lock and peeked into the hallway. It was deserted but the noises coming from behind some of the closed doors indicated that the spare rooms were being well used.

As soon as he exited the host’s suite a nearby door opened. Chloe was grabbed and dragged inside. Instinctively he tried to fight back. But the arms around his body left his arms pinned. He reared back and smacked his head into the person holding him.

“OW! Fuck! Chloe why the hell did you do that?” A familiar voice yelled before releasing him.

Sagging in relief Chloe turned to see Aya and Ken.

“Thank god.” He muttered and wavered unsteadily.

His lovers rushed to support him. Chloe figured he looked a total mess. Shirts torn, blood on his lip and chin, waistband of his breeches also ripped and visible scratches marring his alabaster skin. Not to mention the vivid teeth marks in his neck.

“I’ll fucking rip that guy apart!” Ken growled as he took in the obvious signs on Chloe’s body.

“Too late…he’s dead. I got him. God it’s hot in here. I feel so strange.” Chloe panted as he leaned into his lovers.

“What the fuck happened?” Aya’s icy cold tone got the others’ attention.

No…oh hell no…Aya thought as he looked at Chloe. He’d had to put up with Yohji being sent out whoring for Kritiker. The whole team saw how it destroyed Yohji piece by little piece. Until the man had no self respect left at all. The thought that Chloe’d been used that way made his gut burn. It was not supposed to have happened this way. Chloe was to have gotten the guy alone and killed him immediately. Damn it!

“I…I just…give me a minute ok? The room’s spinning.” Ken guided Chloe over to the bed and gratefully the blond sat.

“Aya we have to get out of here.” Ken stated as he placed his arms around Chloe.

“No wait…we’re fine until morning. Its hours away yet. No one will come looking for the target until then. They think he’s still playing.” Chloe pulled at his shirt. The room was too warm and his body tingled uncomfortably.

Aya gingerly sat on the other side of Chloe just out of reach.

“What happened? What did that bastard do to you?” Aya quietly asked again.

“Look I did what I had to do. So he hit me, groped and bit me. He’s dead. That’s all that matters… Mmmmm Ken you smell good…” Chloe leaned into his brunette lover and nosed the skin beneath his ear.

“C...Chloe…what are you doing?” Ken asked startled as Chloe started to unbutton his waistcoat.

“Look at me Chloe.” Aya gently turned his lover’s face so he could look into his eyes. Chloe’s pupils were widely dilated.

“Aya…kiss me.” Chloe whined and tried to insinuate that contact.

“You’re drugged! What did he slip you? Do you even know?” Aya tried to fend off Chloe’s hands.

“Popper, only stronger. Touch me Aya. I want your hands on me. I want to forget that bastard ever got his hands on me. I want both of you.” Chloe irritably pulled the remains of his coat and shirt off then tossed them on the floor.

“We can’t not after what he did. Not in your condition…we’d be no better than him if we took advantage.” Ken protested.

Chloe shoved Ken onto his back and leaned over him.

“No! You’re nothing like him. He was sadistic and cruel. He treated me like a thing. You won’t…neither of you will. I need that. Please…we have time. No one will come looking for us. Erase the marks he made on me. Cover them with your own.” Chloe begged as he busily removed Ken’s waistcoat.

“Aya…” Ken looked over Chloe’s shoulder at the frowning red head.

Aya finally leaned forward and ran his fingers lightly up Chloe’s spine. The blond shuddered at his over sensitized skin.

“He had no right to touch you! To put marks on you! Chloe you belong to us.” Aya’s fingers trailed over the livid teeth marks. He gently kissed the purple bruise staining his lover’s fair skin.

“Yes, Aya yes…touch me.” Chloe fumbled with Ken’s cravat as he straddled the brunette’s hips.

Ken reached up to stroke the welts left behind from Chloe’s rough handling by the host. He traced the marks as his hands slid up Chloe’s ribcage. His thumbs stroked the blond’s already peaked nipples as Chloe groaned.

“We belong to you too Chloe. It almost killed us to see you leave with that bastard. To see what he did to you. I need you too as much as Aya.” Ken sighed as Chloe finally got the silk tie loosened then the shirt. Until he was mapping the bare skin of Ken’s toned torso.

“Your faces...please I need to see them.” Chloe gasped.

Ken and Aya tossed their masks aside as Chloe bent down to claim Ken’s lips. He needed to get the taste of the other man out of his mouth.

Ken responded to the blond in his arms despite the surroundings. To see Chloe so needy made him want to give the blond everything he asked for and more. Now it was his turn to gasp as Chloe’s tongue twined with his and his mouth thoroughly explored.

Chloe broke the kiss with a moan as Aya’s mouth covered the teeth marks on his neck. Aya sucked and Chloe writhed. Ken’s hand slid down the blond’s body to trace the prominent bulge in the front of his breeches.

Chloe buried his face in Ken’s neck as Aya and Ken traced every welt on his body with soft fingertips.

“I’m glad he’s dead for what he did to you.” Ken whispered.

“I want to be between you both. I need you so much. I…can’t wait. I’m so hot…please.” Chloe panted as another wave of drug induced lust raced through his body.

Not that he needed something like that when he was with his lovers but this made everything feel so much more…almost bordering on painful.

“Wait…we can’t. We need something…” Ken hesitated.

“Bedside table. These rooms are for the guests to use…there has to be something.” Chloe shuddered as Aya’s hand dipped into the back of his breeches to stroke the skin beneath.

Aya turned and opened the drawer. Sure enough there were several unopened tubes of lubricant, condoms and some small vials that he guessed were what Chloe was made to inhale. Bypassing everything but the lube Aya closed the drawer.

“Clothes off.” Aya demanded as he removed his pants.

Ken’s hands went to the laces of Chloe’s breeches and spread them open. The blond stood up and removed the torn material and his briefs at the same time. Now naked he knelt over Ken. Shaking hands went to the waist of the brunettes pants. Soon they were unfastened too and shoved around his ankles. Catching on his boots until Aya pulled them off and tossed them to the floor.

Chloe took a moment to look down at Ken. He lay there naked except for the open shirt and waistcoat framing his tanned chest. Chloe needed to taste that sheened skin to purge the memory of that bastard. He dipped his head and lapped at one prominent collarbone.

Ken gasped as Chloe’s hot mouth licked and sucked at his skin. He arched his back when Chloe reached his nipples and laved each one. Flicking the small nub back and forth and biting gently.

The brunette ran his hand over Chloe’s slick skin and ran his hands teasingly through the thatch of platinum curls surrounding his erect cock. Chloe lowered his hips and they both groaned as erection slid along side erection.

Ken grasped them both in a loose fist and pumped. Chloe cried out and thrust into that contact.

“H…hurry I can’t hold back much longer.” Chloe pled.

The blond stilled as he felt Aya’s slick fingers along the crease of his ass. They ran up and down along it before fluttering at his entrance.

“In me Aya…I need you in me. I’m ready just use ah…ah…a lot of lube” The blond gasped.

“Are you sure Chloe?” Aya whispered against the skin of Chloe’s back as he nibbled.

“Y…yes…god yes! Ken do you want me in you? I need it.” Chloe’s hips thrust back into Aya’s fingers and forward into Ken’s grip. But it wasn’t enough. He needed that connection with his lovers.

“Aya some help here?” Ken gasped.

“Chloe being a little eager? All right.” Aya’s low husky voice always sent shivers straight down to Ken’s crotch.

Ken felt Aya’s slick fingers trail up his inner thigh. He parted his legs and bit his lip as he was made ready for Chloe. Despite the rush Aya was careful as he used a large amount to make sure Ken would feel no discomfort.

Aya pulled Chloe back until he was kneeling between Ken’s parted legs. The blond was flushed a rosy pink and gritting his teeth as the drug made him unbearably horny. But it only enhanced what he already felt for his lovers.

“Now love. He’s ready for you.” Aya stroked Chloe’s sides as he watched the blond position himself at Ken’s opening.

Ken hissed as he was slowly breeched. Chloe’s hands gripped his thighs as he pushed inside.

“Oh god…so tight…so perfect.” Chloe shuddered in an effort not to come right then as he was enveloped in the soft, tight heat of Ken’s body.

Chloe laced his fingers with Ken’s as he thrust carefully into the Brunette’s body. He was on the verge of over stimulation. He needed Aya now.

“Aya please…” Chloe whimpered as he could not help thrusting again.

Aya liberally coated his own erection and looked at his partners. This is how he liked seeing them best. Lost in each other’s bodies. Jealousy had no place here and much to Aya’s surprise he accepted and even relished the fact that Ken was being so thoroughly loved.

“You ready Chloe?” Aya asked as Chloe could barely remain still.

“Do it Aya…please.” Chloe shuddered as Aya ran his hands over his back.

He parted the blond’s cheeks and rested the blunt head of his cock at Chloe’s clenching hole.

“Mine Chloe! Mine and Ken’s! No one else touches you here. No one had better dare.” Aya groaned as he gradually sank into his lover.

“Yours, yours and Ken’s I promise. Fuck me Aya. I need you so much.” Chloe panted as he was filled. He felt so safe here in his lovers’ embraces. Held in place by their bodies and surrounded by their heartfelt declarations.

Ken arched his back and groaned as Chloe was pushed harder against his body with each of Aya’s shallow thrusts. Chloe’s hold on his thighs was going to leave marks. But Ken was in absolute heaven…he didn’t care. To reassure his lover that what the target had done to him would have no lasting effects was more important than just leaving the scene and pretending it never happened.  
This is what Chloe craved. What he body was demanding. What his heart yearned for. He needed this intimate contact. He needed to be sure that they were not turned off that another man touched him.

“Aya, Ken…God! Too much…I can’t hold out much longer. Harder! Make me forget!” Chloe moaned again and again. Aya plastered to his back and his arms around his chest made the blond feel so secure. The red head’s lips against his neck made him shiver. The welcoming heat of Ken’s body made him shudder. The brunette’s cries made Chloe thrust harder each time Aya withdrew.

“Chloe…ah…touch me…ah…need to come” Ken’s pleas prompted Chloe’s hand to grasp Ken’s cock and stroke roughly in time with each thrust. The pre-come leaking copiously from the tip adding just enough slickness to the friction.

Aya was in no better shape. Hearing his lovers’ impassioned cries shot his control all to hell. It had been a stressful night and he needed this contact as much as the two of them. His hand joined Chloe’s as they both gripped Ken trying to bring him to orgasm with each stroke.

Losing control as their hands and Chloe’s dick deep in his body sent him over the edge. Strings of pearlescent white coated the grasping hands as Ken’s cries of satisfaction spilled from his lips in Japanese. Worthy of the best made porno.

Aya’s amused laugh turned into a strangled gasp as Chloe tightened around him.

“Aya, Ken…coming. Can’t hold back…oh God it feels good…so good.” Chloe’s body arched as he shot deep into Ken’s spasming body. White noise filled his head as pleasure wracked his sensitive body.

Only Aya’s hold kept the blond upright as he slumped forward. Chloe continued to breathily moan as Aya thrust hard into his totally relaxed body.

“Chloe, Chloe...” Aya hissed as he too found completion within the sated blond. Thrusting again and again as Chloe’s tight sheath milked him of every drop. Gradually his hips slowed. Each movement trying to prolong the sensations of being buried so very deeply in Chloe.

Inevitably he slipped out and lovingly Aya placed a kiss on the sweaty blond’s cheek. Aya also realized he was supporting all of Chloe’s weight. The blond was limp in his arms in more ways than one.

“Chloe?” Aya asked a little alarmed.

Ken’s panting chuckle somewhat reassured him.

“He’s asleep Aya. Sound asleep. We wore him out. God that was amazing…but I really think we need to get out of here.” Ken’s winced as Aya helped move Chloe off and out of him.

Chloe was laid on the bed and both assassins gazed fondly at their lover. There was a slight smile plastered on his face. Aya couldn’t help but place his fingers at Chloe’s neck and check his pulse. It was a little rapid but regular and strong. Ken’s fingers brushed aside Chloe’s sweaty bangs as he looked down into the face of a man that had come to mean so much to him.

“You gather up the clothes Ken and I’ll find something to clean us up a bit.” Aya got off the bed and headed towards one of the closed doors in the room.

Ken looked down at himself and grimaced. Yeah they’d really need to clean up some…he was for lack of a better word…sticky. He gathered their clothes and used the edge of the expensive bed spread to wipe off the evidence of their frantic lovemaking. That’s what it had been…not just fucking.

One of the doors led to a bathroom where Aya soaked a couple of hand towels in the sink and carried them back to the bedroom.

Chloe stirred when he felt the touch of the warm wet cloth. He smiled sleepily at his lovers. Murmured a barely audible endearment and passed out again. Ken giggled as they got dressed…well mostly. There was no hiding what they’d been up to.

Aya grabbed the masks and out of necessity’s sake they placed them on their faces. Each of them took one side and hoisted Chloe off the bed.

They paused at the door and looked out. The hallway was quiet. It had been barely an hour since Chloe had been pulled into this room.

As they cautiously made their way downstairs it appeared as if the party was still in full swing. Those that had not paired off yet were still drinking, eating, dancing and doing various recreational drugs in full view of the rest of the guests.

All the better for Ken and Aya to make their escape. No one even gave them a second glance. Assuming that the blond had overindulged in one vice or another.

Once outside they breathed a sigh of relief. Ken called for the limo on his cell. They anxiously waited for it to arrive. Things could still go very wrong in a hurry if their “job” was discovered.

The guard at the door gave them a knowing smirk. He was used to the partygoers looking much worse than this trio. He even opened the limo door for them when it glided to a stop in front of the house.

They climbed in and only relaxed when the long black car made it to the highway without incident. They rode in silence until they got to the rendezvous point. Ken and Aya holding Chloe close and petting him reassuringly.

Mihirogi turned in her seat and cocked a sculpted brow. “Well mission accomplished? What happened to Chloe? I guess since neither of you are panicking that he’s not hurt. Well at least not too much.”

“The target got a bit aggressive. He slipped Chloe a euphoric inhalant to try to get him to be more compliant. Despite that he was able to kill the host. Though the experience proved to be a bit traumatic. After some reassurance we exited the scene without being unduly noticed.” Aya held Chloe a bit tighter during his recounting.

“I see…you say Chloe is all right? Do you need a doctor to take a look at him?” Mihirogi asked. Concern etching her features.

“He’s fine no Doctors!” Ken protested loudly. Chloe roused and frowned at his brunette lover.

Ken stroked his face and pulled the blond’s head back down to his shoulder. Chloe made a satisfied grunt and buried his face in Ken’s neck falling asleep again.

“I expect a full mission report tomorrow gentlemen. Plus expect the cost of the costumes to be taken out of your pay. I doubt they are returnable. Really…on a mission? What were you thinking? She shook her head at Ken’s telltale blush.

“Understood. We only gave Chloe what he needed to get over his experience. He won’t be doing this type of mission again…ever.” Aya scowled.

“We’ll see.” Mihirogi turned back to the front of the limo and they knew they’d been dismissed.

Ken and Aya helped Chloe into the Jag. Ken sat in the back with Chloe resting comfortably with his head pillowed in the brunette’s lap.

Eager to get home Aya started the car and pulled out onto the highway. He wondered if the rest of them had nearly as interesting a Halloween.

Probably not. Yuki was with his girlfriend. They were taking her younger siblings trick or treating. Free was spending a quiet evening at home and Michel was out at some club with his current boyfriend.

What worried Aya was Mihirogi’s last comment. There was no way Chloe was going to be bait again for some heavy handed Seme. Target or not. But then they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

“How is he Ken?” Aya asked over his shoulder.

“Sleeping like a baby. You think he’s going to be ok?” Ken asked worriedly as he sifted his fingers through Chloe’s soft blond hair.

“I’m sure of it Ken. Let him sleep until we get home. Then we can put him to bed. Things will be better in the morning.” Aya sighed. He only wished he could believe his own words.

But then Chloe was stronger than either one of them gave him credit for.

As the blond drifted in a pleasant post coital haze He’d heard every word.

Chloe was going to be all right. As long as he had the love and support of the two assassins so tenderly protecting him.


End file.
